


the belt

by jungdok



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungdok/pseuds/jungdok
Summary: In which being confined to a room for hours together makes the team come up with great ideas.





	the belt

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr as a response to babe-in-red’s post and now poting here since tumblr is determined on fucking up everything 
> 
> (https://takashgane.tumblr.com/post/176946685642/babe-in-red-you-know-whats-funny-about-shiros)

”Hey… How is Shiro handcuffed?”

Pidge groans and rolls her head against the wall.

”By his hand, obviously”, she mumbles. 

There are a dozen affirming mutters around the room. They’re all tired and hungry, it’s been hours.

”No!” Lance exclaims and shoots up from the floor, eyes bright. How didn’t he realize sooner? How didn’t any of them realize sooner? ”What is his hand attached to?” he asks and everyone stills, and turns to Shiro.

Shiro frowns and glances over his shoulder. ”My… belt?”

”Belt!” Lance shouts and stretches his arms toward Shiro. ”His hand is cuffed to his belt! Oh my god!” he covers his face with his hands.

”Are you okay?” Keith asks, one brow raised. Sceptic, as always.

”Guys, hello! If we get Shiro’s hand free that could help us get out of here!” Lance says. And he’s the dumb one? Sure. 

Everyone seems to light up at that, turning to Shiro.

Shiro shifts his arm back and forth. ”I can’t pull my arm back to open my belt”, he sighs.

”We have our hands cuffed to the front, someone else just open his belt”, Pidge says like it’s obvious, which it is, but then she stills like she realized something. She turns to Keith, and everyone else follows.

Right.

No one has addressed the elephant in the room, which is Keith and Shiro’s new found relationship. No one’s even mentioned how they disappear for hours and reappear with disheveled hair and clothes.

They’re not subtle and at this point Lance is pretty sure everyone knows they’re together, in whatever way that may be. 

Which makes this situation even more awkward and difficult because no one wants to see Keith unbuckle Shiro’s belt because everyone knows they fuck on the regular, and no one else wants to unbuckle Shiro’s belt because everyone knows Shiro and Keith fuck on the regular.

”Seems like we’re in a bit of a jammy here”, Lance says, pretty sure he’s voicing everyone else’s thoughts.

”What?” Keith spits, brows in an angry furrow. Krolia sighs and moves to the other side of the room.

”Keith, just get his hand free”, she says, stern and cool. Lance thinks he hears an unspoken And no funky business! when she says it. 

Keith and Shiro blush, embarrassed and looking like they were caught redhanded by Keith’s mother of all people, like they’ve ever been anything sort of discreet.

They don’t even try to deny the implications, which would be pointless at this point anyway. Lance rolls his eyes. At least they have some sort of shame for their lack of subtlety. 

Lance wonders how Krolia can stand travelling with them in Black.

Then he looks at her where she’s standing, facing the wall. She doesn’t.

”Just do it!” Hunk groans, already turning away.

Keith shuffles in front of Shiro, shoulders tense.   
”Alright, I, uh… I’m gonna… Open your belt. Now”, he says, ears bright red and wow. He must be so fun in bed. 

Shiro swallows, the blush on his cheeks even more prominent. He nods and doesn’t look at Keith in the eyes. Lance is thankful for small mercies.

”Sure”, Shiro says and Lance already wants to scream at how long this is taking.

He hears the telltale sign of Keith fumbling with Shiro’s belt, the buckle rattling with his attempts.

“Can you get it?” Shiro asks, his voice low. Which, he did not have to do.

Keith shakes his head. “It’s stuck, let me see if I can get it.. No.. Shiro, stop blushing you’re making me nervous.”

“Everyone is watching us!” Shiro hisses, glancing over Keith’s shoulder, eyes wide in horror.

“I know!” Keith hisses back. “Maybe if I – “ And he looks like he’s going to… Yeah, no. Nope. Absolutely not.

”Keith, do not get on your knees! Seriously! What’s taking so long?” Lance screeches. These two are going to be the death of him. He knows for a fact the belts on their armours are one of the easiest, sleekest belts in the universe. You press, and then you pull. Takes a second at most. You don’t need to get on your knees to open a belt.

”It’s stuck, Lance”, Keith grunts in response, very much on his knees in front of Shiro . 

”Oh, I’m sure it is, Keith!”

“You can try if you want to!”

“Okay, no – Keith!” Shiro says.

”Is this seriously happening? Are we all really just sitting here as Keith fumbles with Shiro’s crotch? On his knees?” Pidge asks and Lance can’t believe it either. This has to be a nightmare. The galra must have known, those sleazy bastards.

”Please don’t say it like that”, Romelle whines and Allura reaches to pat her shoulder in sympathy. 

”Keith!” Krolia snaps.

”I’m trying!” Keith shouts back, still going at it on Shiro’s belt. Shiro looks mortified. How dare he.

”Okay, I think I got it!” Keith says just as the belt snaps open and falls from Shiro’s hips. Shiro catches it with his now free hand, the cuffs courtesy of the galra still dangling from his wrists.  
He and Keith are pointedly not looking at each other when Keith gets back up and they make sure to leave enough space between them to fit another person. Like that’s helping anyone anymore.

Shame! Lance wants to say. Everyone is silent, from horror. Or shock. Maybe second hand embarrassment. All three, possibly. No one should be subjected to seeing their team leader on his knees in front of the former leader. That’s just. Cruel.

”Now what?” Pidge asks.

Huh.

Lance hadn’t thought of that.

”You don’t have a plan?” Pidge screams, almost jumping from her spot on the floor and Lance staggers backwards.

”Are you kidding me? We had to witness all that for nothing?”

”We’re just as uncomfortable as you are!” Keith shouts.

”I’m sure you are Keith!”


End file.
